Lacey
Lacey is a contestant from Survivor: Vanuatu and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: Vanuatu Lacey originally competed on Survivor: Vanuatu. At the beginning of the game, all 18 castaways were not put on a tribe in a free for all battle. Lacey formed an alliance early on with Dolly, Ashley, Louise, Blake, Brittany and Kieron. She voted with the majority at the first vote, sending home Clarence. However, Lacey was unable to listen to the castaways around at camp and voted for Ashley when Keisha was voted out. At the tribe formation, Lacey was placed on the yellow Yasur tribe with her alliance of Ashley, Louise, Blake and Brittany. She was placed in the minority of the tribe early on, voting for Angus at the first vote when Frankie was instead voted out. The plan at the next vote was to eliminate Louise. However, Lacey chose to reveal the plan to Louise. Together, they voted for Brittany and with the use of Louise's Hidden Immunity Idol, Brittany was voted out. The tribe then went on an immunity streak and did not have to go to tribal council. At this point, Lacey made the merge. She voted with the majority at the first vote, sending outsider Maxwell home. The tribe was then divided at the next vote, with Angus being voted out after the votes were close between him and Louise. Lacey was then put in the majority alliance, with them telling her to vote for Louise. She once again told Louise of the plan and used another idol on herself. However, this was just a test to see if Lacey was trustworthy enough and she failed. The alliance blindsided Lacey, making her the second member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Jenny to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After an untrustworthy first season, Lacey returned for a second chance during Survivor: Cambodia, originally on the teal Ta Keo tribe. She was in an alliance with Carrie, Kelley and Miles. The tribe only lost one of the first four immunity challenges, with Lacey and the women voting for Ellody when the majority sent home Rick. At the tribe expansion, Lacey was placed on the gold Angkor tribe along with original members Ellody, Miles and Danny. At the first vote, Lacey and the tribe unanimously voted out Erin before the Ta Keo women sent home Danny to create an Angkor Women's Alliance. When Ta Keo was dissolved, Lacey remained on Angkor with her new ally, Kitty. The tribe only lost one immunity challenge, where Lacey and Kitty voted for Pierre but Tim was voted out instead. At this point, Lacey made the merge with her Angkor Women's Alliance. Her alliance were strong at their first tribal councils, and with the help of several outsiders such as Kelley, the alliance voted out Adam, Carrie, Louise, Parvati and Jefra. When eight castaways remained, each woman of the alliance wanted to turn on each other and build an individual resume to the finale. Miles, Lacey and Kelley formed their own new alliance of three, voting for Tyler at the next vote. However, the rest of the women and the outsider men stuck together and blindsided Lacey. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Tyler to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *In both of her seasons, Lacey: **Was on a yellow/gold pre-merge tribe. **Was on an orange merged tribe. **Received votes against her on three occasions throughout the season. **Was voted out with 5 votes against her in eighth place. Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways